Brave Frontier: A Change in The Course of History
by Jason-sama
Summary: The 12 Guardians. We all know that their leader decided to betray the gods and it ultimately lead to the Guardian's downfall. But if the leader was a lot more cautious? What if he decided to trust his beloved comrades with his whole heart?
**A/N: Well I guess I should be updating Ignting the Flames now but plot bunnies are messing with my head. So… Here's another story! Please read ^^ And as usual I don't own Brave Frontier, Because if I do, I will be spending my time upgrading Gumi's Systems. XD lmao**

A Change in History

' _Karnah Mastah is planning to attack the humans.'_

' _...What?'_

' _Yes. That is why I called on you Guardian Chief. I wanted to give you information about our movements. Make use of it as you may please._

 _Scene Change_

The loud galloping of a horse resounded through the whole forest. Sodis, the Guardian Chief was in deep thought of his earlier exchange with one of the Ten Divines, Lucius. After confirming his thoughts, he proceeds to decide on what he would do with that information.

'Should I go to La Veda and ask Karnah Mastah myself?'

…Yes. I care about them.

'Yeah. I proshould. I can't risk putting them in harm's way.'

As his train of thought continued, something echoed on his mind.

' _Sodis. You should not shoulder everything on your own. We are your family too you know.'_

The words of the guardian who cared for him the most resonated through his whole mind. It brought him and his steed's dash to La Veda into an immediate halt.

'I...Should I consider their opinions first?'

…

But as their leader, isn't it his responsibility? To risk his life for his beloved team?

' _A true leader believes in his comrades right? Believe in me too, Nii-san.'_

' _Rely on the team and me Sodis. We're your team after all. And as your Second-in-Command let me help you.'_

 _..._

'Yes. I should believe in them. I have to practice extreme caution on what I do.'

The Guardian Chief turned to the direction where a temple which the Guardians reside in is located. His trusty horse galloped according to his wishes, leaving the road to La Veda abandoned.

It was already dusk when he reached the temple.

Laughter filled the temple's innards as always. He entered the temple as silently as he could. He proceeded to enter his office, as he wanted to start formulating his plans. He then took of his helmet and placed it on his table as he proceeded to relax himself on his table.

 _Change Scene_

 _*knock knock*_

The sound of someone knocking on his room's door jolted Sodis awake.

'Did I doze off? Anyways I should clean my table from my paperwork.'

As he quickly organized his papers and put it under his desk table, he then addressed the knocking on his room's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Sodis, More paperwork came from La-"

A certain man with dirty white hair and tattoo adorning his left eye said and entered the room with a woman with long flowing raven black hair and ruby red eyes followed.

When the woman entered and looked at Sodis, she wasn't able to hold back and let out a light giggling fit as she tried to turn behind and face the open door.

"What?" The Cavalryman only managed to let out a flat single word as he looked weirdly on Zephyr's deadpanned gaze and Lunaris' light giggling form.

"Sodis, It's rare of you. Not putting your helmet on. I mean you are always wearing one." Zephyr stated as he put the paperwork on Sodis' desk.

Sodis looked incredulously at Zephyr, the man who was practically his best friend who continued giving him a deadpanned look and Lunaris, the woman who is the closest to his heart continued to giggle.

"Is it really that weird? You too Lu?"

"I-I'm sorry Sodis but it's not only the helmet. And Pfttt.." She giggled uncontrollably, in contrast to her 'mom-like' aura she's giving off a young woman's vibe from her laughing.

She then managed to point at the corner of her mouth.

'It sure is rare for Lu to laugh this much.' Sodis sweatdropped. He then touched the corner of his mouth and was surprised and a wee-bit embarassed as he found drool on it.

Zephyr gave him a handkerchief he found lying on the chair and gave it to him.

Sodis after giving his thanks to the Dark Warrior then cleared his throat and looked at his teammates.

"So, what brings you two here?"

Zephyr decided to speak first as he just came to give the Cavalryman his paperwork. Sodis then looked at Lunaris. The Dark Charm then started to speak up.

"Well, I came to inform you that Dinner is ready. And…" Sodis met Lunaris' eye, worry evident in her gaze.

"Sodis, is something bothering you?" She managed to let out her question as the Horseman, resigning to his fate as denial will only make "Mom" worry he then sighed and looked at the raven-haired beauty.

"What made you think of that?"

"It's rare for you to be caught off-guard this much. You are always trying your best to set a good example as our leader, but you are a bit of a mess when we got here. Not to mention that you only take your helmet off when you are troubled." Lunaris curtly replied.

Zephyr gazed at Lunaris with wonder. Being the most observant of the group, he was surprised with Lunaris statement, as he didn't put much thought to it due to the sheer ridiculousness that happened earlier.

' "Mom" sure is amazing.' Zephyr thought on a deadpan way.

Sodis, being caught by the person who knew him the longest, resigned to his fate. ***¹***

'Well, It is now or never.' He let out a long drawn-out sigh and thought these words.

"Lu, Z, We have something to talk about and I need your advice."

 ***¹*** Well except Alyut of course but that's beside the point.

 **A/N: And that was a wrap! Well please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Flames are gonna given to Farlon.**

 **A/N: For people who play BF! My I.D. is 97561916. You can add me :3 Side Note: With Omni-Evo at the corner, who wishes for Omni-Evos for the Guardians? Phwoo!**


End file.
